In the AC-3 digital audio encoding and decoding system, channels may be selectively combined or “coupled” at high frequencies when the system becomes starved for bits. Details of the AC-3 system are well known in the art—see, for example: ATSC Standard A52/A: Digital Audio Compression Standard (AC-3), Revision A, Advanced Television Systems Committee, 20 Aug. 2001. The A/52A document is available on the World Wide Web at http://www.atsc.org/standards.html. The A/52A document is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The frequency above which the AC-3 system combines channels on demand is referred to as the “coupling” frequency. Above the coupling frequency, the coupled channels are combined into a “coupling” or composite channel. The encoder generates “coupling coordinates” (amplitude scale factors) for each subband above the coupling frequency in each channel. The coupling coordinates indicate the ratio of the original energy of each coupled channel subband to the energy of the corresponding subband in the composite channel. Below the coupling frequency, channels are encoded discretely. The phase polarity of a coupled channel's subband may be reversed before the channel is combined with one or more other coupled channels in order to reduce out-of-phase signal component cancellation. The composite channel along with sidechain information that includes, on a per-subband basis, the coupling coordinates and whether the channel's phase is inverted, are sent to the decoder. In practice, the coupling frequencies employed in commercial embodiments of the AC-3 system have ranged from about 10 kHz to about 3500 Hz. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,583,962; 5,633,981, 5,727,119, 5,909,664, and 6,021,386 include teachings that relate to the combining of multiple audio channels into a composite channel and auxiliary or sidechain information and the recovery therefrom of an approximation to the original multiple channels. Each of said patents is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.